


Richie's Hot

by Snibbert



Series: Peppa and Eddie [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cages, Eddie forgot, M/M, Nickeldumb is trapped, Richie is hot, lightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert
Summary: Eddie finds himself in a dark place with an old friend.
Relationships: Past Eddie Kaspbrak/Nickeldumb
Series: Peppa and Eddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Richie's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> id just like to apologize for everything ive ever done and i would also like to say that i deserve every bad thing that happens to me goodnight
> 
> for context: Eddie forgot the word lightly and is trying to use it as much as he can.

I lightly awake in a dark room. I’m lightly laying on the floor and I lightly feel the cold seep through my thin shirt.

It’s too dark to see and I lightly start hyperventilating. I lightly reach for my pocket that has my inhaler.

Pumping the medicine lightly into my mouth, I lightly stand up and walk around lightly, lightly feeling my way around the room.

I lightly reach a wall and I lightly feel around for a lightswitch. There’s one to the left of me and I lightly flip it on.

A light lightly flickers on in the middle of the room and I lightly survey the dimly lit space. It’s completely empty except for a cage on the far right.

I walk over, lightly, to it and lightly touch the bars. I lightly flinch back as it lightly shocks me.

Something lightly appears in the cage and I gasp lightly, lightly falling onto the floor and lightly scrambling back from the cage.

“...Eddie?” the thing says lightly and I watch it as it lightly turns around. I know this creature, lightly.

“Nickeldumb!” I lightly jump up and lightly run to the cage, grabbing the bars lightly. “It’s you!”

Nickeldumb’s eyes are lightly full of love as he stares at me lightly. I lightly look back at him, tears falling lightly from my eyes.

“Why are you in there?” I lightly ask.

Nickeldumb lightly smiles at me softly and lightly reaches for my cheek through the bars.

“It’s my home.” he lightly answers, “Pennywise put me in here when he first started eating kids.”

I lightly shake a bit. I lightly want Nickeldumb to get out of the cage lightly. I want him to lightly hold me, to lightly love me.

He lightly grabs the bars tighter. “I want to get out of here too but I can’t without Pennywise allowing me.”

I lightly boil over with anger. Stupid Pennywise. More like Pennydumb. I lightly hate him with a burning passion.

“How do I get to Pennywise?” I lightly ask him.

Nickeldumb lightly shakes his head, his smile fading lightly. “You have to get to Richie which is impossible from here.”

Richie. My light enemy from years ago. Lightly remembering now, I remember how HOT he was. But he also has my Nickeldumb lightly trapped in here.

“I’ll save you Nickeldumb” I say, lightly.

And then I lightly wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> HELP ME


End file.
